One Night of Lust
by Authority Man 37
Summary: After being blindsided by an attack from Hiss, Zulander wakes up to find himself in a private hotel room with Lady Frenzy. He soon learns that despite being enemies, she confesses that she has romantic feelings for him all along. But then, she advises him to spend the night with her. Does he have what it takes to survive? Ziv Zulander x Lady Frenzy pairing with lemon. R&R, please!


**One Night of Lust**

Disclaimer: I don't own The Bots Master. Only their respective company does. Ziv Zulander x Lady Frenzy pairing. It may contain some OOC. Warning! This might contain some lemon! Read & Review and please, no flames! Enjoy!

Zulander was unconscious for the past hour after getting knocked out by a blind attack made by RM Corp. The BOYZZ searched high and low for him, but came up short. When he finally came to his senses, he realizes that he's in a different room. It was a high class hotel suite with four stars. Even more surprising is that he doesn't have has trademark helmet with 3-D shades and yellow outfit with weaponry. He felt his head. It was still a little numb. "Ow. That ambush really decked me out. Where exactly am I?"

"Why, you're in my private hotel, Zulander," says a new voice.

He gasped in bewilderment upon recognizing that voice. Then sure enough, the washroom door was opened to reveal a shocking guest that stood before him: Paradim's second-in-command, Lady Frenzy. But made this even more baffling for him is that she's wearing a pink robe covering her whole body and without her signature ponytail; unveiling her long blonde hair that went down to her shoulder blades. He blinked his eyes. "Lady Frenzy?"

She smiled in a suave tone. "I see that you enjoyed your rest, Zulander."

"Enjoyed my..." He stopped at mid-sentence and realized as to who was behind the ambush that knocked him out-cold. "Wait a minute. So, it was you! You're the one that dragged me here! Explain yourself! Did Paradim put you up to this?"

Lady Frenzy countered. "It wasn't his idea! It was mine! Let alone Hiss wanting to terminate you." She soften her tone and explain her reason of taking him into this exotic hotel. "I'll tell you why I brought here to this place."

He folds his arms. "I'm listening."

As she stood a sweep distance away from him, she lays out her confession. "First off, this is a private hotel and I've made accommodations for both of us. No one will interfere, not even LLP, Hiss or your sister. Ever since you've betrayed RM Corp, LLP has been wanting to eliminating you. But...I certainly don't want that to happen. You see, even though that we're enemies, I still care very deeply about you, Zulander."

His eyes were widened after hearing her connection to him. "Say, what? You mean that you actually like me? Even though that you work for Paradim?"

She turns her head away slightly. "That's right." Her expression was filled with grief and sorrow. "Because of my feelings towards you, I fear that LLP may terminate me as well."

ZZ didn't know what to say. Paradim's right-hand woman has fallen for him, regardless of abandoning the company that he originally worked with. He looked at the door for a brief moment and then at the curtains. If he chose either one of them, he would get detected and later caught by Hiss, while being transported to RM Corp and have Paradim to finish the job. So, by glancing at Lady Frenzy's negative expression, he believes that he may also have feelings for her too. So, he stood up from the bed, locks the door and closed the curtains.

Lady Frenzy lifts her head up and turns to Zulander with a look of shock. "Zulander, what are you doing?"

By taking a deep breath, he walks up to her and asked her about her deep interest with him. "Before I do this, are you really sure about your desire towards me? I may feel the same way about you."

The moment he said it, Lady Frenzy could feel her heart sing with delight. "Really? I'm glad to hear that."

He narrowed his eyes at her. "And what makes you say that?" That's when he sees her about to strip down her bath rode and knowing that she might be naked under the hood, he quickly turns around. "You're not actually thinking about what I think it is? Is it?"

With his head down in embarrassment, Lady Frenzy grinned and walks up to Zulander. She wraps her arms around his middle torso and as soon as he felt her hands touching his chest, he notices that she is embracing him from behind. "L-Lady Frenzy?" He whirls around to see a small sparkle within her light green eyes and before he knew it, she makes a startling request to him.

"Please, Zulander. Just for tonight and I swear to you, it will only between us."

"How, so?" he thought.

As she feels his chest and then his back by going underneath his shirt, she pushes him until he was back against the wall. "I'm not asking, I'm telling." She unties the knot from her robe and as she pulls it down to the floor, she exposes her full naked body right at Zulander that showed her big bouncy breasts and buttocks with smooth curves and her pussy, along with her long legs.

Once he stares at her sizzling nude body, his mouth was wide open and by taking advantage of his shock, she presses her lips against his. He wasn't prepared for the oncoming kiss that bestow on him and felt her tongue exploring inside his mouth.

She releases the kiss from him and some saliva was on her mouth until she wiped it off. "Now you know why I'm into you."

Ultimately surprised of her seduction, it got him convinced after feeling her lips that touched his. "I suppose it wouldn't hurt. But, I'm glad that it's only for today."

"Of course, it is. I wouldn't have it in any other way."

After looking at her naked body once more, Zulander reluctantly accepts and removes his blue shirt, pants and underwear to reveal his penis and muscled chest. He walks up to her and throws his arms around her neck, while she threw hers around his lower back.

They glanced into each other's eyes for a brief second until Lady Frenzy pressed her lips against his again. They both moaned together with their tongues dancing together inside their mouths for several minutes. But once they break up the kiss after catching their breath, she rushed in and kissed him again passionately as they went right onto the bed together.

From there, Lady Frenzy was on-top on Zulander and starts planting kisses on him while he feels her smooth buttocks. During her romantic moment with him, he positions her by shoving his dick into her vagina and she starts riding on him like a saddle as she tilts her head back with a small jiggle of her breasts. She moaned and he held onto her for support.

Right after that, he wraps his arms around her lower back and turns her over. Now it was his turn by planting a kiss of his own on the back and front of her neck. Then, he thrusts his dick into her pussy several times and it starts becoming wet. Lady Frenzy couldn't help but smile with great interest of having Zulander in the same room as she is.

Later on, he clasps his hands with hers and kisses her waist, chest, neck and then her lips. She returns the favour by locking hers with his and both moaned deeply with their tongues dancing together inside their mouths. By releasing the kiss, both of their mouths contained saliva.

But this was far from over with Lady Frenzy as she grins at Zulander and shoves his face onto her big breasts. He slowly stick his head up, fondles both of her breasts and starts pressing them; causing the bed to shake while still having his dick positioned inside her vagina.

Lady Frenzy laughed to see Zulander playing with her breasts and then, he kisses each of them until he licks one and starts breast milking. It was rich and creamy. She held his brown hair and feels him sucking her breasts. "Oh, yes. That feels so good."

He almost couldn't resist until he went over to the next breast and does the same procedure.

RM Corp's second-in-command felt like she was in heaven. The man that LLP wants to destroy is enjoying his romantic night with her.

After he was finished breast-feeding her, he crawls up to her and wraps his arms around her lower back while she threw hers around his waist. By tossing over on the bed once more after another kiss, she is now on-top of him again and locks her eyes with his. She had a wild grin on her pink lips and as she positioned herself, she replies to him. "Thank you, Zulander. That was quite enjoyable."

"Y-Yeah, it was." He had no idea of how beautiful she was without clothing until this very moment. Upon looking at her pretty face and also her body, he informs about Alicia. "You know what? You're just like Alicia, but with more finesse."

"Well, than, Zulander." She leans over to him and makes a demanding offer. "Shall we continue? After all, I really do like you."

Zulander sweat dropped. "Say, what? I don't think that we should..."

She interjects him by pressing his lips with hers, once again and they both moaned together like from before.

His mind was in a different place and being unable to withstand her charming face and body, he fell instantly in love and proceeded the night on with her. Their romantic sexual evening has left a very sweet scent in the room.

The next day, Zulander woke up to see that Lady Frenzy had already departed. He checked everywhere and there was no sign of her other than their previous night. That's when he discovers a small piece of paper on the table. He picks it up and by opening it, he became visibly shocked to see a smear of pink lipstick on it and a note next to it. It says: _"Thanks for spending the night with me. Let's do it again, someday. Lady Frenzy."_

He smacks himself on the forehead and realizes that he had made love with her. "Aw, man! I slept with Lady Frenzy! At least, Alicia doesn't know about this." He later notices his trusty gear and clothing on the bed. Somehow, he detects that was some goodness inside her heart after all, despite being mortal enemies between them. So, he picks up his belongings and dressed up before exiting from the back door after returning the key to the bellhop. During his return trip back home underground, he kept pondering to himself about his shocking romantic evening with Lady Frenzy. _"How will I ever tell both the BOYZZ and my sister about this? I hope that Lady Frenzy does the same thing at RM Corp."_

Luckily for him, she kept it as a secret from her associates.

Two weeks later, both Zulander and Lady Frenzy meet each other again in the same hotel room. Much like from their last visit, they perform the same sexual tenure and relished in unison. It was from there that they began to like each other.

Regardless, they separated themselves a week after and became enemies once more after LLP and Hiss have pulled another stunt in the city.

Before Zulander heads into battle against RM Corp, his sister, Blitzy, asked him about his unusual outings in the middle of the night.

"Hey, ZZ. Whatever happened to you, while you were away?"

He stiffened his smile. "Let's not talk about it. Right now, it's laser time!" He puts on his helmet with 3-D shades on it.

She rolled her eyes with her arms folded. "If you say so." She also puts on her helmet as well. "Still, I wonder what really happened to you back there?"

Unfortunately, much to her chagrin, she may never know about his romantic involvement with LLP's female assistant.


End file.
